Sweet Sacrifice
by YourPrettyFaceIsGoingToHell
Summary: Zero loves Yuki. More than he's supposed to. He does something he can't be forgiven for. Zero gets so angry with himself...What will he do to get his point across to Yuki that what he's done was wrong? Read the title to give you a hint. ZxY and SxY
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I'm back again with another story! I wrote a love story for my mom with my own characters, but my original inspiration came from the lovable pair...ZERO AND YUKI!!!! Or as I call them, Zandy. (Z and Y...Kaname and Yuki is Kandy...) Anywho...I made some major revisions to this story from the original one. It has a mind of its own! I'll be writing something...Think of something random...Then my whole story takes a plot turn! I get SO mad when that happens. Especially when my first idea was better...But, I can't somehow get back to writing my first idea...:( It sucks people! Or as Butthead might say, "This sucks worse than anything that has ever sucked before." Anyway, here it is. The plot might take a turn...Ya never know, so bear with me!!!

~Zelda's Skye

-Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Vampire Knight...Or Beavis and Butthead for that matter...

I slammed my door furiously.

Why didn't Yuki patrol today? It was pure torture! It's Valentine's Day! She knows that's when we need each other the most! I should strangle her....

I laid down on my bed and let out a slow breath.

Breathe, Zero.

My left hand ran through my wet from sweat hair.

Ugh. I need a bath.

I stood up. My legs trembled beneath me. I slowly walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clean clothes and then walked out my door.

The dag blasted boy's bathroom was still out of order so I made my way to the chairman's bathroom. I started to knock on the closed door, but realized it was 2:30 in the morning. Who in their right mind would be taking a bath at 2:30 in the morning? Well, I was...But everyone else should be asleep. I slowly opened the door...

"Zero!"

I saw a frightened Yuki quickly wrap herself in a towel.

"Wha- What are YOU doing in HERE?"

I gave her a funny look.

"No, what are you doing in here at 2:30 in the morning?"

"Well, I was with Kaname-sama. He asked me out on a date tomorrow!"

The blood inside me began to boil. My precious Yuki going on a date with the prince of evil. If I wasn't restrained by Yuki...Oh what wouldn't I do to that low-life, scum-bag, life-eating...I couldn't think of enough bad names to call him. Yuki's voice snapped me back into reality.

"Heh. He...He wanted to get me away from the others to ask me."

She rubbed the back of her head shyly. I stared blankly at her.

"I hope you said, 'No.'"

Yuki made a disgusted look.

"Of course not! He finally worked up the courage to ask me out! No way I could've turned him down."

My eyes dropped down to the floor, disappointed. Yuki half-heartedly smiled and walked up to me and ruffled my hair.

"Aww. Is Zero-kun jealous? You know, if you lost that stubborn streak in you, you could ask your crush out. I'm sure she'd say, 'Yes!' You're handsome, smart, talented...Plus, she could be a sucker for somber men." Yuki hinted.

"I don't have a crush." I said plainly.

Because I know for certain I LOVE you.

Yuki laughed.

"You're telling me, Zero Kiryu, the most handsome, somber, half-breed doesn't have a crush on a girl?"

"No."

"A boy?"

At that moment, I turned from the room, slammed the door shut, and walked away. I listened to Yuki's sweet laughter as I made my way back to my dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

I am SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry guys! My parents have been going through a divorce....I hope you DON'T know what I'm talking about. This is the second divorce in my fourteen year life. My bio-logical father, Roy, was a piece of bull crap anyway, so I wasn't sad about that first one. But my adopted father, Dewayne....I've been having a hard time. Bad news travels fast in a small town...Keep me in your prayers! :) I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I really don't want to talk about it. (Zero comes up from behind and points a gun to me) OK! OK! OK! I don't own you or any other Vampire Knight characters!!!!

~Saturday~

After a restless night of nightmares, I awoke to the sound of people murmmering.

_What could people be talking about this early in the morning?_

In nothing but boxers, I walked to my door and looked in the hallway.

_Girls?! What are girls doing in the boy's dormitories?_

Remembering what I was wearing, I slowly backed up and shut me door

_What are they doing here?_

As I turned back to my bed, a knock sounded on my door.

_What the-?_

I turned to the door and slowly opened it.

Standing there in her silk gown and slippers with a blanket, pillow, a duffel bag, and a teddy bear, was Yuki. She smiled.

"Uh, hi Zero."

"Yuki? What are you doing here?" I asked, sounding more annoyed than I intended.

She laughed slightly and clutched her belongings closer.

"Well, Father though it was a good idea that the girls dorm be thouroughly cleaned while he was away for the week. So, the girls wouldn't be intoxicated by the cleaning fumes, they were sent home. But, since some of the girls didn't want to go back home for whatever reason, they asked if they could stay with their boyfriends in their dorms. Father said, 'Whatever. Just don't try anything funny. I don't want to come back here with a bunch of pregnant girls running around here.' So, that's why there is a bunch of girls in here."

I looked at a frisky blonde run down the hall, then back at Yuki.

"But...Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Kuran's dorm? I'm sure he'd like that."

"Well...I would. But it would start a riot. So...I have to stay with you. Don't worry. I won't be nucience to you."

I rolled my eyes as I let her in.

"I find that hard to believe."

Yuki suddenly dropped her things as I shut the door and jumped onto my bed.

"I call the bed!" she sang merrily.

"Whatever. The floor is more comfortable anyway."

I cossed my arms. Yuki made a pouty face.

"What? You're not even going to fight for it?"

"No. I'm no child."

"I'll share it with you."

"No, Yuki!"

Yuki jumped at the sound of my voice. I heard her murmmer something about, "Thinks he's so scary...".

She got up and walked up to one of my shelves. She ran her fingers across my CD's.

"What music do you have? Evanescence...Linkin Park...Lacuna Coil..." She shook her head. "When I told you to go get some CD's...I didn't mean this kind. Why such sad music? How is this music supposed to help your self esteem problem?"

She turned to look at me. I broke our gaze.

"What were you listening to?"

She turned back to my shelf and pushed play on my CD player.

"I hate me,

For breathing without you.

I don't want to feel anymore

For you.

Grieving for you.

I'm not grieving for you.

Nothing real love can't undo.

And though I may have lost my way

All paths lead straight to you.

I long to be

Like You.

Lie cold in the ground

Like You..."

Yuki quickly turned it off.

"No wonder you're sad all the time! You listen to this crap all day!"

My expression did not change.

"It's not crap. And since when did you become my mother?"

"I'm not! And it is crap. She's longing to be dead, Zero! Don't play that while I'm here."

"I long to die."

"Then you are an idiot."

"Humor me. And I can do what I want. To bad you don't have a human boyfriend."

I cringed at my words.

Yuki smiled and wrapped her small arms around me.

"I wouldn't change you...Or Kaname-sama for the world! I love you guys too much!"

She smiled brightly and backed up. I dampened her mood with my serious gaze.

"Don't compare me with that beast."

Yuki rolled her eyes.

"You're a child, Zero. Act your age please. Changeing the subject, would you like to come on a double date with me and Kaname-sama?"

I heard a growl arise from my throat.

"I couldn't stand to watch him fling himself at you. Love digusts me."

Yuki stuck her tongue out at me.

"Whatever. It could've been fun."

"Doubtful."

She walked back to my bed and sat down. She pat the spot next to her and smiled. I stood there dumbfounded. Yuki scoffed.

"Eww! Perv! Not like that, butthead!"

For safety measures, I grabbed some jeans out of my dresser and walked over to my bed and laid down beside her. She grabbed my head and laid it gently on her chest. She wrapped her arms around me.

"See? Isn't this nice?"

I said nothing. She could never know how much I wanted her. That's what my human side wanted. The beast within me wanted that sweet blood that ran within her veins. I was torn. Which side would evantually take over?

_Why can't I just die? It would be alot easier for everyone. _

I felt Yuki stroke my hair.

"So, Zero? What's your type of girl?"

Reluctantly, I lifted my head to stare into her big pools of brown.

"I have no type. I thought I told you? I don't want to be in love."

She crossed her arms.

"Even so...Everyone has a type."

My mind screamed Yuki's name. But I couldn't let her know she was my weakness. I couldn't let her know her name sent my beatless heart into a frenzy of flips and jumps. I couldn't let her know that I loved her. That I loved her more than anything else in the world. If killing myself meant saving her, I was more than willing. Yuki sighed.

"Well, I like men who are tall, smart, handsome...somber and mysterious. Well...really...Even if a man did have all those qualities, you and Kaname-sama are the only two boys for me!"

She smiled and sqeazed her arms around me tighter.

"Even though you are an idiot, you're my idiot! Same goes for Kaname, he may be a pushy jerk, but he's my pushy jerk! And ain't no one gonna change that!"

She winked her right eye and did this thing with her fingers Then, she got up and said,

"Well, what are we going to do today?"

I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Sleep..." I murmmered.

"Sleep!?" she shouted, horrified.

"But it's Saturday!"

I opened one eye.

"And your point is?"

I heard her 'humph' and I fell asleep.

Sooner or later, I awoke to the sound of, what sounded like sissors snipping paper. I opened my eyes.

"What the-!"

Ha! Cliffhanger! I'm sorry...I hate cliffhangers too. But I had to. Anyway, the song is not mine. It belongs to the lovely and talented Amy Lee of the awsome band Evanescence! "Like You" is the name. Anyway, I have saw people do this and I thought I would give it a try.

Me- So guys...What do you think so far?

Yuki- I like it...Do I really act like that though?

Me: It would seem. What about you...Zero-kun?

Zero- ...

Me- Isn't he the coolest? Yea Zero!

Zero- I swear, I don't know her.

Me- ...

Yuki- OK then. Well, this is going no where. How about truth or dare guys?

Me- Oh! Yeah yeah! Truth or Dare!!!

Zero- Why won't somebody dare Skye to jump off a cliff?

Me- That's not nice. But I would die for you!!!

Zero- Right...

Yuki- Come on guys, don't be bashful!

Yuki and Me- Bye!!!

Zero- ...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! How are you? This story, I think, is going along smoothly. Oh, I've been meaning to tell you this...This IS a Yuki and Zero pairing....So there is going to be...um...yeah. Anyway, if you don't like this pairing, STOP READING!!!! But, there will not be anything like that that in this chapter. So , enjoy! I guess...

Disclaimer: You know the drill...No. I don't.

~Still Saturday~

Yuki looked up from whatever she was doing.

"Ah! Sleeping Beauty awakes from her dark slumber! I about thought I would have to go over there and kiss you to wake ya up!"

I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of bed. I heard something crunch. I looked down at the floor to find hundreds of papercut snowflakes.

"What are you doing, Yuki?"

"Cutting snowflakes!" she said brightly.

I bent down and picked up one of the "snowflakes".

"They look like shredded pieces of paper."

Yuki threw down her sissors.

"Shut up, jerk! I was bored! Butthole...Ugh...What time is it?"

"6:32 P.M."

Yuki suddenly jumped up.

"What?! Oh my god! I- I'm late for my date!"

She started frantically running around my room looking, I guessed, for something to wear. When it seemed like she found what she was looking for, she brushed her hair and put on very little make-up. Suddenly, there was a white shirt thrown in my face.

"Put this on! Come on! Let's go!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going."

She stamped her foot.

"You have to drive me to the resteraunt! Come on!"

I slid on my shirt, got the keys to my car and walked out the door with Yuki hot on my heels.

When we eventually arrived at the resteraunt, she was quick to get out of the car.

"Bye, Zero-kun!"

Then the car door was slammed shut in my face as I quietly said,

" Bye..."

I watched her as her little white dress flowed behind her as she ran to the front door. My eyes followed her form as she worked her way through the booths and tables. She took a seat in a booth near the window. My eyes then slowly worked their way over to the form infront of my angel.

"Kuran."

A growl slipped as I said his name.

I saw a waitress skip happily over to their table. Obviously, she was flirting with...him. Yuki's sweet smile dropped. As soon as soon as they supposedly ordered, the waitress smiled brightly at Kuran and skipped off.

I could see they were talking. I watched their mouths, trying to make out anything they were saying. I thought Yuki had said my name once, but then again, I could've just been over reacting. Either way, that world never slipped either of their mouthes again.

About thirty minutes went by of talking and staring at one another. Then their food came. As Yuki ate, rather sloppily I should say, Kuran talked. And visa versa. Although Kuran was "Mr. Fancy".

During the whole date, I kept one of my eyes on his hands. Those dirty hands that could do my Yuki harm.

The flirty waitress came back and collected their empty plates. I saw Yuki reach for her purse. Kuran put his hand up and pointed to himself. Yuki automatically said,

"Oh! Thank-you, Kaname-sama!"

I was sure.

Then Kuran said something. I looked at Yuki for her response. Her expression was blank. Her eyes wide. She managed out a nod. Kuran smile weakly. He got up and sat down next to her. Then, all of my desires of wanting my lips to crash onto hers and have her all for myself, dissolved away as the beast did what I've always dreamed of doing, but never had the courage to do.

He kissed her.

Kuran kissed Yuki.

That BEAST kissed my angel!

How could I ever kiss her now? Her sweet lips were deseased by his.

He then backed away, got up, bowed, and left.

Yuki sat there for a second, I guessed recollecting herself, then got her things and left.

As she walked out the front door, she pulled out her cellphone. My phone rang.

Yuki.

I answered.

"Yeah..."

"Um, Zero-kun...C-can you come and get me?"

"Why? Did he do something to you?"

"No! The date's over! Can you come or not?"

"I never left."

I hung up.

She looked in my direction and rolled her eyes. She walked towards me and got in the car. She sulked down in her seat.

"You saw everything."

It wasn't a question. I pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm sorry you did. I didn't know he would do that...I know how much you dislike him and how protective you are of me...But...I didn't mind, actually..." she smiled dreamily, bit her lip, and giggled.

I growled.

"Shut up with your giggling, Yuki. You are such a child." I was trying to control my anger.

"Geez, Zero. What's up your butt? It's not like that was the first time..."

Realization hit her as my face held a painful expression.

"Oh...Zero...I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."

We were silent for the rest of the ride.

_Has she finally figured my precious secret out?_

When we arrived back at my dorm, Yuki sat wearily on my bed as I stripped my shirt off. She sighed and looked at me.

"You know, Zero, you are really handsome too."

I looked away.

"Go to sleep, Yuki."

"O-OK...Zero, I really am sorry..."

"Yuki..." I breathed.

A couple minutes later, I heard her light snoring. I walked over to her and ran my fingers through her soft, brown hair. They stroked her skin...Her lips. She moaned.

"Ka-Kaname..."

I jerked my hand away.

_Kuran._

"Kaname...no. I-I can't."

She was dreaming.

"Zero...needs me. I-I can't leave."

I closed my eyes and sank to the floor.

OK!!!! The End of the chapter!!!!

Zero: I show my feelings to much...

Yuki: Aww....I think you are cute Zero-kun!!!

Me: Yeah!

Zero: Shut up.

Me: OK...

Yuki: Idea! Zero, I dare you to...Take your shirt off.

Zero: Uh, no.

Me: Yuki! That's a sin! He should take everything off!!!!!

Sleepingawake: And Itachi too...

Itachi: What the-? How did I get here?

Me and Sleepingawake: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ITACHI-KUN!!!!!

Itachi: Uh....

Zero: Run. And I mean now, If you value your life.

Itachi: I'm already dead. My stupid brother killed me...

Sleepingawake: I mourn for you everyday!

Me: Uh...Yeah!

Me and Sleepingawake: YOU GUYS ARE THE HOTTEST EVER!!!!!!!

Me: Zero...Better.

Sleepingawake: Itachi...Better.

(Me and Sleepingawake get in catfight)

{Hey, Orochimaru! (Sleepingawake) How'd ya like that?}

She is my friend at school...


	4. Chapter 4

OK, sorry. I was at my Dad's all weekend and I had no time to write! Anyway, this is a filler chapter so it's not going to be that long...It's leading upto an event so stay with me! Enjoy! I guess!!!

Disclaimer: Nope...Don't ask me, cuz I don't...

****************************************

The next morning, Yuki was still in bed. I shuffled around my room.

"We still need supervision though...Some people have a tendency to..."

_What? Someone is talking in the hall. It's to early for anyone..._

I walked over to my door and opened it.

"Kiryu-san! You're awake!"

One of the guys from the dorm, I couldn't remember his name, came trotting up to me.

"What?" I said in a monotone voice.

The boy started to fidget.

"Well, before the chairman left, he put you and Yuki-chan in charge..."

"Your point?"

"Well...Me and some of the guys are wanting to have a BF GF night."

"A what?"

He sighed.

"A boyfriend and girlfriend night! You could bring Yuki-chan!"

"No. Yuki will not be associated in such childish games."

Yuki "magically" apeared behind me in my doorway.

"What chidish games?"

She wiped the sleep from her eyes. The boy infront of me answered her.

"A boyfriend and girlfriend..." He looked us over. "And appearently siblings night."

_Siblings..._

The word seemed to echo in my head drastically.

"We are not siblings." I answered somewhat pissed.

"Whatever." He replied.

"Anyway, can we?"

Yuki looked happily at me. I frowned.

"Aww...Come on, Zero-kun! It's not like anything weird will happen..."

She smiled and suddenly jumped up and did a superhero stance.

"Not with the Diciplinary Committee Members, Yuki Kurosu and Zero Kiryu, in charge!"

_My beatless heart jumped from it's place as her lips shaped my name._

She smiled brightly at me and the other boy. We stared blankly back. The boy looked uncomfortably side to side.

"Uh...Yeah. Anyway...Can we?"

Yuki shrugged.

"I don't see why not!"

The boy nodded slowly and started backing up.

"Uh...Thanks Yuki-chan"

When the boy was gone, Yuki and I returned back to my room.

"Won't this be fun, Zero?"

I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands.

"No. It'll be hell."

Yuki gave me a razzbery.

"You're such a party pooper..."

************************************************

Me: OK!!! VampireKnightLover requested that Zero be forced to strip. Oh, ZERO!!!!!!

Zero: There is no way...

Yuki: Aww...Come on Zero. You do it all the time infront of me.

Zero: ...

VampireKnightLover: ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!

Zero: No.

Me: Please?

Zero: No.

Me: Yes.

Zero: No.

Me: Yes.

Zero: No.

Me: Girls! Attack!!!!!!!!

(Me, Yuki, and VampireKnightLover attack Zero and tackle him to the ground.)

*A couple seconds later*

Zero: Oh. My. God.

(Zero standing there with his shirt stripped and his jeans torn to shreds. His hair, however, remains the same.) (Me: How the heck does that work?)

All girls stand there drooling.

Zero: Kill me. Now.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya!!! Well, I'm finally posting the party...I don't know what happened...but when I started I was less enthused than I was before. So it's not as long as I had hoped. But if I get jumpy for it again, I'll just add more to it. So don't worry! :P Any way...I found a good CD for writing sad love stories...And it's one that has been out for a while....Fallen!!! By Evanescence!!! Yah!!! I'm listening to "My Last Breath" right now. I'm getting ideas...

Disclaimer: No...again. No.

***************************************************************************

That night-

I silently pulled my coat on as Yuki struggled with the laces on her boots.

"Stupid laces!!! Why won't you just tie already! Urg!!!"

I sighed and shook my head and bent down to her shoes.

"I'm going to by you some shoes with velcro straps..."

She hit me on the head.

"Shut up, Zero! They are LONG laces!"

I stood up and towered over her.

"Let's go, Yuki."

She stuck her tongue out at me and folded her arms. She was really getting on my nerves. I finally grabbed her waist and threw her over my shoulder.

"Ah! Zero! Put me down, butthead! Now!"

She kicked and screamed and pulled my hair.

"Yuki...You really need to lay off the creame pie and ramen noodles..." I made my voice sound strained.

She bit my ear.

"Zero! Shut up! You jerk! You are the one who needs to be working out!"

"After this, I'll be good for a year."

"You are an inconsiderate idiot."

"Good. That must mean I'm doing something right."

Yuki sighed and quit her struggling and laid limp on my shoulders.

Ariving at the party, I knew it was going to be a long night. Girls danced around in their skimpy outfits while the boys just sat around quietly talking to one another and pointing to random girls.

_"I don't believe I agreed to any of this...I'm going to kill Yuki..."_

I sat Yuki down.

"Oh! Zero! It's so pretty in here!"

She twirled around in a circle.

"A person could disagree..."

"Shut up. Why don't you just stand in a corner and pout?"

She skipped off and joined some of the girls.

Some girly girls were blasting pop music, which, quit frankly, was getting on my nerves...

"Tell me, tell me have you seen Amy tonight?

Is she in the bathroom is she smokin' up outside?

Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime

For the drink that I'm gon' buy 'er?

Do ya know just what she likes?

Oh, oh, oh, tell me ahve you seen her

Because I'm so oh, I can't get her off of my brain.

I just wanna go, to the party she gon' go.

Can somebody take me home?

Ha ha he he ha ha ho."

I was about to kill myself. The frisky blonde I saw earlier this morning came running up to me.

"Kiryu-kun! Will you dance with me? Please, please, PLEASE!!!!?????"

"No."

"But why?"

"You are stupid."

"You are smart."

"You are blonde."

"You are not."

"Quit ryming. I said no Chiyo."

"Oh. My. God!!! You know my name! He knows my name! Zero Kiryu knows my name!!! AHHHHH!!!!"

She ran off to a group of girls with pink mini-skirts on and all of them looked at me and giggled.

_God...Help me._

I was looking around the room, trying to find anything going on that shouldn't be going on. I saw a boy walk up to Yuki and tap her on the shoulder. I clenched my fists.

"Hey baby, you wanna go up to my room?" He sounded seductive.

I practically flew over to him and grabbed his neck from behind. I spun him around so I could see his eyes. My grip got tighter. He was choking.

"Ki...Ki...ryu...Gonn...gonna...ki...ll...you..."

"Not before I rip your head from the shoulders it sits upon for saying something like that to a girl."

My grip tightened even more.

"L...et...g...g...o..."

"Let go?"

I let him go alright. I heard his skull crack as I slammed him into the floor. Yuki and the other girls gasped. The boy looked up at me with weary eyes. Blood trickled from his mouth, his nose, his head...I couldn't tell you how much I was tempted. I didn't remember the last time I drank was. I have been gulping down blood tablets for the past...ever.

"You'll pay for this, Kiryu." His voice was broken.

I had hoped I had crushed his esophaugus.

"Zero!"

Yuki embraced me.

"Are you alright?"

I gently pushed her head to my chest.

"Is he alright? Look at me!" The boy on the floor croaked.

Yuki turned her head towards him.

"You got what you deserved."

Fury filled my eyes.

"Ever again Haku, and I WILL kill you. I promise. Now...go."

"You can't make me..."

"GO!" He jumped at the sound of my voice.

He gave me one last glare as he slinked out the door.

Silence.

I could feel everyone's eyes burning through the back of my skull. Slowly, I heard the annoying pop music slowly drift back and loud murmmering once again filled the room. I let Yuki go and she looked at me.

"Relax, Zero-kun. It's over. Calm down...Your eyes are glowing..."

_No, I won't let my cover be blown tonight. Not here. Not now._

I could feel my body temperature go down so I knew my eyes had returned to their mauve color.

"You spin my head right round

Right round

When you go down, when you go down, now.

You spin my head right round

Right round

When you go to town when you go to town now."

I was about to puke from all the teen pop songs. All of a sudden, this boy yells out,

"It's time for Spin the Bottle!!!"

Wild laughter.

_Oh God. Please save me..._

"I wanna play!" Yuki screamed out.

She ran away from my arms so I couldn't tell her no. Boys, girls, and my angel sat around in a circle as the boy I talked to earlier this morning carefully placed a water bottle in center circle. He went back to his spot.

"OK. Who's up first?"

Girls and guys raised their hands to be picked on. I stood a couple feet away from the circle of teens. Watching them. A random boy was picked. He smiled at the girls then spun the bottle. The bottle skidded around a little then came to a slow stop. The nose of the bottle to a red headed girl. She smiled. The boy got up and sat infront of her. Their kiss wasn't long, but it looked as if meant something to the both of them. He blushed when he was done and sat back down in his spot.

The red head put the bottle back in the middle and spun it. She frowned as she glanced at the boy she just kissed as if to say,

"I'm sorry..."

The bottle stopped at a guy and they did their thing.

Spin the Bottle went on, unnoticed by me as I was intrigued by the black, sorrowful, night sky, until I heard a girl gasp. I turned my head toward the circle. A boy that acted like he was the Emperor of Japan came trotting up to Yuki. My blood pressure was rising. My head was burning. My fangs were protruding. I waited for Yuki's response. Her face was full of horror though she tried to conseal it with a fictitious smile.

As the boy kneeled down, I turned my head. I couldn't bear to watch. My lifeless heart would shatter. It's one thing her kissing Kuran...But a boy she hardly knew? No. I couldn't.

After I heard feet walk across the floor, I slowly turned my head towards her. She was seated directly infront of me. Her eyes locked on the abyss infront of me. She slowly edged up beside the bottle.

Spin. Spin. Spin.

It was slowing down.

Spin. Spin. Spin.

I had my eyes locked on the two most likely candidates sitting infront of me. I stopped. I didn't want to look. I heard someone gasp.

_Dare I even peek?_

I looked.

The bottle nose was pointing in between my two candidates pointing directly at...

"Kiryu!"

Me.

"No matter what the world may say about me

I know your love will always see me through.

I love you for the way you never doubt me.

But most of all, I love you because you are you."

She smiled and started to get up.

"No. We go to the next activity. This game is officially over."

Yuki looked at me wearily.

"But I..."

My eyes of flames sat her down.

_I can never tell you how much that hurt me...my love._

********************************************************************************

Zero: Why are my feelings showing?

Me: Uh...It's written in your point of view...

Yuki: Yeah! Party!

Me: Viewers! I mean...Readers! Remember when I told you that I was listening to "My Last Breath"?

Zero: By Evanescence?

Me: Yeah. You like them don't you?

Zero: Yeah. They are cool. I like that song.

Me: Anyway, I will be bringing that song into play later on.

Zero: How?

(I whisper in Zero's ear...After I find a chair...)

Zero: Oh. Cool. I'm looking forward to it.

Me: Me too! I can't wait.

Yuki: Oh boy...You two and your sad music...Why not Hamster Time?

Zero and Me: SHUT UP!!!!

Yuki: :,(

My Last Breath:

.com/watch?v=ewpeTTHFl20


	6. Chapter 6

Yo, readers of Fanfiction!!!! Sorry if I'm hyper!!!! I just had sparkling grape juice!!!!! Yummy!!!! You should try it!!!!! GRAPE JUICE!!!!!! Any, I think I shall do a....(Drumroll)..............HUMOR CHAPTER!!!!! Yes! A H-U-M-O-R Chapter!!!! Not really my thing, but hey, I girl can try...At least TRY to enjoy....Oh, and if you don't like the idea of um...a kind of...*adult* prank in a teen rating...DO NOT READ!!! And, I THINK, in the next chapter is going to be a little teen rated (I think teen rated....nothing is mentioned extremly...So no little children let's say under...13? Kay?) bomb-chika-bomb-bomb!!!!! Kay? Thanks. Oh...And my favorite...DEATH!!!

Sincerly, Mr. Tingle, your consious!!!

No, I do not own VK...sadly. (I'm going to go pout in a corner now...Not really...)

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up. I could plainly tell I wasn't on my bed. My back was cold and bare. There was also something touching and pulling at my....

"OH MY GOD! YUKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Yuki was crying.

"Zero, it's not what it looks like! I..I can't get it off!!!"

"Get what off?" I asked horrified.

"My hand! It's...It's stuck!"

"Why was your hand down there anyway?"

"It wasn't!"

I stood up and she came up with me. She was still crying and jerking.

"Yuki...Where is my pants?" I said as I glanced down at my black boxers.

"I...I don't kno...ZERO!!!"

"What?"

"You dirty little...Why is it so hard...And wet?"

"What are you talking about? Why is what so hard and wet?"

"IT!!!"

"Well, I don't know Yuki...Maybe because your hand is down there! For some reason...I...I can't control myself...Don't twist that either."

"Well...That's not a good exuse."

As she was crying and screaming and...STILL jerking, I was looking for my pants...I didn't see them anywhere. What I DID find was an emty bottle of...

"Vi...Vi..."

"Viagra!!!??? Oh, God!!! What happened last night?" Yuki screamed in horror as she looked at the emty bottle.

"Yuki...We've got to get your hand unstuck, because frankly..."

"The irony..." She smiled.

"Shut up. Frankly...THE PUSHING AND PULLING ON MY "IT" DOESN'T FEEL VERY GOOD!!!"

She stopped forcing.

"Sorry."

"We've got to get your hand unstuck."

I reached down to her stuck hand and pulled.

"Ah..."

"Zero, stop! There has to be another way...I...I..."

She put her free hand on my shoulder and smiled brightly.

"I've got an idea."

She ran off in a direction with me being forcfully pulled along. After a couple of minutes of tripping over each other, I found she had dragged us into the kitchen. She started mummbling to herself.

"What are you looking for?" I asked almost terrified.

"It's best not to tell you until I find it. You might run away."

I stiffened ever so slightly.

"Yuki..."

"Ah! Found it!"

Her back was against my face. I was anxious yet terrified of what she held in her small hands.

"Yuki..."

Her head turned to look at me.

"Now, don't freak out, kay?"

"Yuki..."

She turned around, revealing what she had in her hands.

"A spatula?!"

"It was on short notice, Zero! It's the best idea I could come up with...We could a least give it a try."

I took a deep breath.

"Gentle."

She smiled.

"Always. Now, go stand in the corner over there so you can't squirm away."

I groaned, but did as I was told. She stood in front of me. She exhaled.

"OK. Here goes nothing. I heated it up a little so my hand should come up fairly easy. OK. Here we go."

She slowly wedged the hot spatula in between her hand and me. She got a little closer. With her free hand, she gripped the spatula tight.

"Sorry..."

She shoved the end of the demon tool towards me. She and I grunted. I clenched my teeth and pierced my lip in the process.

She shoved.

I grunted.

Shove.

Grunt.

Shove.

Grunt.

"I...I think it's working!"

"God, I hope so."

I felt her grip get lighter.

Then...I heard a door creak open.

"Jeez...guys...get a room!"

Yuki looked behind her. I peeked around her.

"I couldn't get to sleep with all the grunting and screaming in here! Keep it down!"

The annoyed looking boy turned to exit.

"Oh...And a word of advice...You are doing it backwards guys."

And he left.

Yuki gave one last shove and her hand came free. My body slid down on the floor. I put my weary head in my sweaty hands. (They had been gripping Yuki's shoulders.)

"Great. Now he thinks we were..."

My face heated up and I slammed my fist into the floor.

"Zero!"

Yuki bent down to my level and picked up my bleeding hand and rubbed it against her face. Her salty tears burned my skin. I pulled my hand away and licked my blood off.

"Zero...Are you thirsty?"

I put my hand down.

"No." I lied.

"We...We need to get some sleep."

She nodded.

"Oh. OK..."

We then stood up in unison and walked out of the kitchen.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Yuki: Uh...

Me: Yeah...

(Zero went to go cry secludedly...So he won't be here.)

Yuki: You know, I have some homework to do...I gotta go. (Walks off.)

Me: What did I do wrong?

Hey, this is your consious, Mr. Tingle.

Havn't talked to you in a while.

Guess you've been making all them good choices.

Anyway, I just wanted to tell you somethin'...

HOW DARE YOU LOCK ME IN THIS WASTE YOU CALL A MIND!!!!

Kay.

Love, Mr. Tingle.

~Hannah


	7. Chapter 7

I am so so so so so so so times infinity sorry!!! I 've been busy moving all week...Then my little sister Zetta had to Vegas for a photo shoot for a week aand i was with my dad and i didn't bring my computer. THEN the day she got back was the little miss kentucky pageant that Presley and Zetta were both in. THEN we went to Daytona Beach for vacation. Then when we got back, the internet didn't work...So finally...I'M BACK!!! Remember...No kids under 13 and people prone to sickness...

Disclaimer: No. I don't.

* * *

I was dreaming.

Among the infinate images flowing through my head, I noticed I had been crying out loud. I cried from deep inside my soul at the regret, sorrow, and urges of rage that I felt.

Me, as a young boy, looking up at my parent's faces over the blood covered stone. My mom was kind and beautiful. She died a merciless death. Killed by a vampire, drunk on the scent of blood and rage. I see my dad's sad face. He was a great guy who never betrayed anyone. Dad's eyes were sad. In the end, the hate that Hio had for him consumed and killed him. Seeing the images of my parents, I realized how much I loved them. There was no reason for them to die. My brother's sad face flashes back. He had had a great smile that made me happy when I was down. He was hurting more than me, but never showed it. In a pitch black night sky, my brother is standing next the monster. The floor I'm laying on is a sea of blood and nothing is the same as it was. The intruding monster overtook me and devoured my brother's mind. These heinious monsters like Hio, a merciless God, everything...I will make them all pay for this curse.

A voice comes from the bottom of my heart._ "You dirty the name of God! Give up your shameful ways!"_. "Life is fleeting. If you stand up to destiny, it drags you screaming down to hell and shuts the door behind you." The voice is clear. It grants power beyond the human scope - More powerful than even God perhaps...I face toward the voice. "No one desires that. No one wants that. People want power even if it destroys them. The soul and body burn in eternal flames- no regret." Gold illuminates the space and I awake in a dim lit car. Barely awake, I look in the direction of the voice. I saw a beautiful man. Blonde hair shining in the moonlight. His eyes were the greenest of green. Women would feel jealous of his beauty, not attracted. He looked like an angel from some mythical story. Or perhaps a demon in angelic form, the way it rants about God and curses destinany. But there is no wonder, insecurity, or suprise. Because I feel like I should be called a demon. He smiles and continues. "In the end of days, the dead will return. It's no understatement to say that day is comeing. The youths killed by cruelty and the vampires who took them from this world. All will come back. There are soldiers that the darkness, you are the last weapon against the darkness." This was the first time I met Chairman Cross.

* * *

I woke up. A lump tasting like metal tightened up in my chest. My mouth tasted bitter. The cold sweat on my body felt like blood. _"I was powerless. People I loved was killed and I froze up with fear."_

It was 12:00 midnight. Yuki was in my bed sleeping. I could tell I wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon, so I decidedto go sit by my favorite tree. I walked to my closet and pulled out some jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, not careing to button it.

I took Bloody Rose from my dresser and made my way outside.

The night was cool, black, yet beautiful. The cold foggy air felt good on my face and chest. I breathed slowly. I looked at the gun in my hand.

_You can end it now, Zero. You can stop hurting her. You can stop hurting yourself._

My consious was whispering in my ear.

I raised the gun to my head. The barrel of Rose tapped my head repeatedly.

_Do it. Do it now._

"No. Not know. Soon. Soon I'll finally have peace." I sad to my restless mind.

I heard my stomache growl. My throat tightened up. My fangs started to protrude.

"No. Not again."

It's like I had been stopped up all day and now I could smell everything. All the different smells.I stood up wearily.

It was feeding time.

* * *

"Yuki..."

I lingered in the doorway, looking at Yuki's frozen pools of brown.

I moved swiftly and locked the door behind me. I made my way over to my bed where she sit, looking fearlessly at me.

I sat down on the bed. She crawled towards me and closed the space between us. I could hardly breathe.

"I know...."

She looked down solemly.

"No. No, you don't know."

My breath became ragged.

"I'll never change. And I'll never be able to stop. You know that."

Her fresh scent flew up my nostrils causing my body to tremble.

"It's OK. I promised you I'd always be there for you." She whispered.

_This will be the end. The last. I promise._

I...I can't...Just tell me to go. To leave and to never come back." My eyes pleaded with her.

"You...Must..."

I moved towards her and grabbed her shoulders and gently laid her body down. My body lingered over her.

_What am I doing?_

I looked into the blackness where her body would lay. I felt her cool hand touch my hot face.

"No! No...I can't. I have to go..."

I raised up but was restrained.

"I don't want you to leave."

I was pulled closer to her.

"Yuki...I don't think I'll be able to stop myself this time..."

"I know you can."

She wrapped her arms around me.

She repeated herself as her neck raised to my face.

I shook my head.

"Go Zero. Think of your fate. Drink."

I looked at her cream colored neck. My mouth became dry.

"I'm sorry...Yuki." I whispered before I pierced her skin.

She jumped slightly as my fangs stuck her.

Minutes pasted. Her blood trickled down my neck, onto hers and ran down her chest.

"Z...Zero..."

I must have gotten to forceful, my body was close to hers now. I had to stop. I pulled my head back.

"I can't stop...Help me, Yuki." I could feel tears in my eyes.

She pushed my head down onto hers and I was frozen by her lips.

So warm and sweet...As I imagined them to be.

"Yuki..." I talked through the kiss as I deepened it.

"NO!" I cried as I pulled back.

"No! I can't do this to you!"

Her eyes closed.

"You treat me like I'm a child."

"You don't know what you are getting us into."

"I do so! I just want you! I want you now!" She sreamed at me.

Her eyes opened.

"Please. I've waited since we were little. I've never not thought about it."

"Don't you know I'm afraid of the dark?" I pleaded.

Yuki smiled.

"I'll hold your hand..."

I took a deep breath and a growl escaped my throat.

I started my attack. I began at her neck and worked my way down.

"More...Zero..."

Her hands went up my chest and pushed my shirt of my shoulders. I fixed my fingers in her hair and angled her head for better access, my lips seemed to punish her for denying me this long. Oh, how I longed for this moment. I felt myself getting more aggressive.

"Zero..." she moaned.

"No! We can't do this!" I cried as I jerked back.

"Don't you want me?"

"Of course but..."

"Then have me..."

She laid my head in her lap.

"Never leave me. I need you."

"That's something I can not promise."

"Zero...Come on..."

My body had changed since the last time she saw my bare body. I had finally become that of a man.

I moaned as she touched me. She sighed and laid there as I kissed her thigh, her stomache, her neck...

I had returned to the spot were I had pierced her moments before.

"Yuki, I'm afraid I can't stop."

"Then don't."

She closed her eyes as I closed mine, preparing for something I couldn't take back.

"Zero!" She screamed.

My body froze in fear, afraid I had hurt her.

"It's OK. I'm fine"

Again.

Again.

Again.

And again.

Her back arched and lost control. She screamed my name over and over.

As we reached the end, we both rolled onto our backs and sighed.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

I'm fine, Zero. Thank-you."

I looked at the gun on my dresser. I grabbed it.

"What are you doing?!" Yuki asked horrified.

"Putting an end to this."

"What do you mean?!"

"Say good-night, Yuki. It ends here tonight."

I put her hands on Rose and laced her fingers on the trigger and pointed the barrel to my head.

"WAIT! ZERO! NO!!!"

******!BANG!******

* * *

Me: Yah! Love!!!

Yuki: (Shaking and staring at me.)

Zero: (Thinking "Oh. My. GAWD.")

Sleepingawake: (Thinking "Oh. My. GAWD.")

Hannah: OK. Now, I'm scared.

Carl: How the heck did I get here?

Pavan: How did Ca-chan get here?

James: How did Pa-baka get here?

Jimmy: Where are my video games?

Kisame: Why am I naked?

Itachi: Why ARE you naked?

Toodles!!!

(Me: When have I ever used the word toodles???)


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry!!!!!!!! I was mercilessly taken away from my computer forever! But I'm back! Yays! Oh, while I'm at it, I would like to give a big hug and a thank-you to my beta, "sleepingawake". Thank-you Symoney-chan! I luv you! (My love...)OK...Onward to the story! I know you've been looking forward to this! So have I! Review and tell me what you think! I love you all!

Disclaimer: No...You know the drill...

_**"Zero.....no..."Yuki mourned.**_

_**Zero's blood. The scent of blood permeated the air and Yuki**_ _**could hear someone sobbing hysterically. Vaguely, she realized it was she who sobbed so**_ _**brokenly. How could everything have gone so wrong? When did she fail so completely?**_

"Don't be afraid, Yuki_**....**_ I don't want to see you cry. You leave me now; I don't want you to see me go. I want you to go off and find a worthy man of your love and love him and only him. Have children, like you always said you wanted too. Stay away from Kuran, he will bring you only sadness. Don't let him have you. Resist. Take care Yuki. I just want you to know that I cared."

_**Everything went black as I heard myself scream.**_

_**Bitter burning air. Suffocating darkness. Unearthly howling. Pandemonium in one big barrel.**_ My hair whipped _**violently **_at my blood stained face and neck; I felt like I was falling into nothingness...Falling into myself maybe...I never will know. _**I could feel my fingers burning from the cold.**_ Then, as I thought I would go into hypothermia, it became warmer and brighter the farther down I went. The terrible howling and the darkness had disappeared and I was covered in light and warmth as I landed from my long fall onto my feet.

I looked up to see the brightest and largest sun I had ever seen. The world there was white and pure. I felt so dirty and evil there. I wanted to find a dark corner and hide. But, there were no dark corners there. I walked forward.

"Next!" someone shouted.

Next?

"Next! Come on...Don't be shy!"

I squinted my eyes to see ahead of me what seemed like a man standing beside a large, sparkling, gate.

"Next!"

I walked closer to the silhouette.

"Ah! Zero! We've been expecting you to drop by any day now! My, my, my boy! What a fine man you've grown to be! He must have worked at least FIVE SECONDS on you! Nice!"

The silhouetted who was a man dropped his voice.

"To bad you had to come at such an early age...Well, come on. Let's have a seat!"

The man led us over to a golden table and a set of chairs. We sat down in front of each other.

"So, any questions before I view your records?"

I looked around, and then spoke for the first time.

"St. Peter?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Am I..."

"Yes son. You have come Home. Welcome to Heaven, my boy."

St. Peter looked down on the luxurious marble table and opened a large white book.

"Kiryu, Zero..."

I looked at the book of names.

"Ah! Here you are! OK...Now, basically all you had to have done was A: Do well in the sight of God; B: Worship only God; C: Never Killed; D: Never committed adultery; E: Never Raped; and F: Didn't die of suicide. OK. Well, you weren't Mr. Perfect and you were a little on the depressed side-"

I looked away.

"My parents were brutally murdered before my eyes, sir."

St. Peter nodded apologetically.

"I see. You have no record of worshiping, but it says that you do believe. You've never killed, but have..." he mumbled to himself the last two words.

"It says here that you were transformed into a D Rank vampire by a Shizuka Hio...Is that correct, son?"

I looked back at the elderly man, traces of worry etched across his face.

"Yes sir."

"Ah. That explains your 'blood sucking' record. Hm...You've never committed adultery. You've never...raped...hm...no. And you didn't kill yourself--Oh...oh dear. Did you really?"

I looked deep into dark blue eyes.

"Yes sir. I--" I stopped midsentence.

St. Peter closed his book and shook his head.

"Well, that's just too bad. You know suicide is a straight ticket to hell, don't you son? Tsk tsk...I'm sorry, Zero. You'll have to be on your way now, son."

When he said this, the first tear I had cried since I witnessed my parent's deaths, fell to to the holy ground. When it hit, smoke arose.

"I understand, sir." I mumbled.

I closed my eyes as the bright light of Heaven turned to darkness and the beautiful singing turned into desperate screams and wails.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Yuki: So sad...

Me: Yah...really.

Zero: Hm...Why am I crying

Me: You are sad Zero-kun.

Zero: Hm...

Yuki: *sniffles*

Me: *reads last line again and sniffles along with Yuki*

Zero: Girls are SO emotional...


	9. Chapter 9Yuki's POV

Konichiwa! Hola! Hello! Hi! Hey! Yo! Waz up? Anyway...I have decided that instead of writing just in Zero's point of view at THIS point in the story, I will also be writing in Yuki's part of view, so you will know what is going on with her at the same point of time. This will help people understand something later that happens in the story....I think...Anyway, thank-you Symoney-chan for your hard (not really) grammar, spelling, and what-not correcting. I know how you love to correct me! :P I luv you! (NO MORE BUT'S!!! DON'T TWIST THAT....) An inside joke people. Think nothing of it. :P I love you all!!! Oh, and while I'm at it, I would like to thank my hero, Amy Lee Hartzler of Evanescence, my favorite band ev-a! Thanks for your inspiring music! I would also like to thank Linkin Park, Rides Again (An awesome band I just found about! Check 'em out! Best song ev-a, "Infected"!!!), Disturbed, Flyleaf, A.F.I., Ashe, Muse...and any other band I forgot to mention, I love you too! I would also like to thank my two crushes. Thank you for getting me into the sober mood for the correct tone of these chapters. I wish you noticed me. (One is a total jerk that tries to make me mad by him being around other girls...The other...Lets say what he does is the worst of all...) Isn't anyone missing me?

Disclaimer: I do............................................................................................................................................................................................... not own Vampire Knight

Yuki's POV

_**I couldn't get the feel of his blood out of my mind. It felt like warm bath water, but ominous and thicker. Grief surmounted me completely, then, in that moment. **_

_**"No.... Zero!" My voice hitched horribly. **_

_**I laid myself down on top of him, gripping him roughly, desperately, and cried. I cried, even while some cruelly calm part of me said he was in a better place now.**_

"Zero! Why? I-I love you! Zero!"

I looked into his soft, sorry eyes, frozen open. _**I kissed his cold hardened lips. Lips that I'd once envisioned being so soft and warm.**_

"I loved you..."

_**I could feel my heart breaking slowly and irreparably as I held him in my trembling arms. My fingers were cold and stiff. But not like him. Not frozen immortally in death. **_

I held him in my arms. His cold, hardened body felt so distant from me. He truly felt like he was indeed, a cold, blood-sucking vampire.

_**My tears were like frozen diamonds dripping on face serene yet blood -stained, even in death.**_

"I'm so sorry...Zero..." I whispered into his ear, my tears dripping on his blood stained face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My father was crying. Not many people came to his funeral. Me, father, Yori, Kaname, Aido, Kain, and Ruka, although all reluctantly, came. Zero was lying in his casket up front. I stood by his head, stroking his dead face, that only days before was filled with warmth and had given into me. I wept silently.

"Alright, kids. Um. If anyone would like to say anything, come on up and say it." _**Father encouraged quietly.**_

The vampires all looked at Kaname. He looked onto the floor with an emotionless face. The wooden floor seeming much more interesting than saying anything positive about Zero Kiryu. Ruka crossed her arms and put a stern look on her face.

"Yori-chan?" Father asked. "Would you like to say anything?"

Yori looked down sadly.

"No, Headmaster Kurosu." she said plainly.

Father nodded.

"Yuki darling?"

I looked up from Zero and nodded.

"Good."

I walked in front of the vampires and my closest friend.

I started out shaky.

"I understand why you didn't want to say anything. Some of you didn't know him well enough-afraid of him." I looked at Yori.

"Some, hated him." I looked at the vampires.

"But I greatly appreciate your coming. Zero was a caring, protective boy that terrible things had happened to. Why he chose to do...this to himself is something that I only know. But I...I'm going to tell you. Or I will fill dirty for the rest of my life. So, here it goes."

I took in a deep breath.

"I loved Zero as a brother, as a friend, but most importantly, as a man. The night of his death, he took the life within me. As well as the rest of my heart. We both gave in that night. To his desperate needs and to my greedy desires. He was so afraid, but I pushed him on. At the end, he told me he didn't want to hurt me anymore. And that he loved me. And that's when he..."

Kaname and Father jumped up in unison and shouted at me,

"Yuki Kurosu Kuran! How dare you defy me in such a manner?"

I looked down at my feet. Kaname ran over to me and lifted my head up to look into his fiery eyes.

"That beast took my fiancé's virginity away? He took what he wanted a left to leave you with the consequences? And you let him? You fool!"

He slapped my face. I touched my cheek and shouted back,

"Kaname, I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead! You owe it to me! You ungrateful whore!"

I owe you nothing! And don't call me a whore, you incest son of a bitch!"__

My father gasped. I had never cursed before. I heard Hanabusa whisper to Akatsuki.

"This is better than cable...."

Akutsuki nodded and they both watched me intently.

I dropped down to my knees and gasped for air.

"Am...am I not-" I gasped again, trying to hold back my stinging tears. I added quietly,

"Am I not meant to be happy? Am I not meant to live my life the-"

Gasp.

"Way I want to live it?"

My father did a persuading gesture.

"Yuki, darling..."

I put my hand up, stopping him.

"No. Don't 'Yuki, darling' me. I've had enough. From everyone. I'm tired of being treated like a princess. I want to...to-"

I stood up and stroked Zero's face once again. And then, at that moment, everything clicked. He wasn't ever waking up. He WAS NOT going to rise out of that coffin and kiss me and tell me everything is going to be alright. Zero was dead.

I screamed like I had just gotten blown up by an A-Bomb. A cascade of tears ran down my face.

"Zero!" I screamed his name.

I saw my father make a quick gesture to a few black suit men in the back. They came forward and started to lift Zero's casket. I looked at them horrified.

"No! No! He's mine! You can't take him away from me! NO!" I cried and screamed at the few emotionless men who gently closed the top of the casket and was carrying it away.

Ruka looked at Hanabusa and Akutsuki.

"She's gone insane." she said with the slightest tint of worry. The boys nodded in unison.

"NO!" I screamed after the men.

I started to run after them, but Kaname's hands caught me.

"NO! Kaname! I have to go with him! He needs me!"

He turned me around to face him. He yelled at me,

"He's DEAD Yuki. Get over-"

I slapped his face. His hands tightened around me into a deadly grip. I struggled for freedom.

"Let me go! Zero needs me!"

Knowing he wasn't going to release me, I did the unthinkable. I bit his hands. He yowled. Strawberry colored blood flowed out of two deep holes in his wrist upon his veins. He let me go to put his free hand over the wound to stop the flow. His face held pain and betrayal.

"Yuki Kurosu!" Father screamed at me.

I took one look at Kaname and ran off after the men carrying Zero, screaming after them.

"Drop him! No!"

But I was too late. They had dropped him into a pre-made hole and had started to cover him with dirt. I ran as fast as I could. When I came to the hole, his casket was gone, covered. I dropped to my knees once again and screamed,

"No!"

I picked up stones, pebbles...whatever was around me to throw at the men. They occasionally grunted but kept packing on the dirt. Soon, the hole was full, and they drove a wooden cross into the ground. They started to walk away, wiping the sweat from their faces. I called desperately after them,

"You fools! Don't you know he's afraid of the dark?"

I knew they thought I was insane, but they didn't answer. Not even to criticize me. I laid myself on top of the fresh grave, weeping. And there I stayed, all night. Dreaming of the night that he was mine. All mine.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Zero: No me...yay.

Yuki: Why am I such a dork?

Me: Cause you ARE a dork.

Yuki: Am not.

Me: Am too.

Yuki: Nuh-uh.

Me: Uh-huh

Yuki: Nope

Me: Yup

Yuki: No

Me: Yes.

Zero: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Me and Yuki: OK...

Me: (Quietly) Yea, you are.

Yuki: (Quietly) No, I'm not.

Zero: (Not quietly) SHUT UP!

Me: KK. Only Cause I love ya.

Zero: Why can't I truly die?

Me: Cause you're in MY story...

Zero: I hate you.

Me: Doesn't every man? Don't my fake men turn on me too...I need someone to love without getting my heart broken...

Yuki: So emotional...


	10. Chapter 10 Zero's POV

_**  
**_

OK...This was typed the same as the first chapter of Yuki's POV so I basically have nothing to say here...except...I LOVE MY TWO CRUSHES FOREVER! WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME? WHY? OK...enough of that....Thx to everybody who inspires me and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Zero's POV

_**At first, there was nothing but the sensation of falling into a deep all emcompassing darkness. Then I felt the flames lick my body and unconsciously **_ _**I cried out in pain. Something sharp dug into my flesh as I plummeted onto the ground.**_

_**I stood painfully to see around me an arid wind ravaged landscape of primarily reddish rock outcroppings and equally red sand.**_

_**Then, I saw them.**_

Men and women.

Everywhere.

Zillions of them.

Crying.

Bleeding.

Burning into eternity.

_**They were dressed in nothing basically, just filthy rags and scraps.**_

_**I stagered away from the people, their blatant suffering frightening me. **_

I walked into a flaming archway into a boiling hot room. At a brimstone desk was a hideous monster. A demon.

_Check in, Zero_...

I slowly walked up to the desk.

"Hhhhhhhheeeeeeellllllloooooo. Nnnnnnnnaaaaaaammmmmmeeeee?" _**The demons' voice grated on my ears.**_

I swallowed hard, but to my astonishment, no saliva was able to go down.

_It's so hot here, no saliva can be produced, you idiot._

"Kiryu, Zero." I managed out.

The demon laughed hysterically.

"Aaaahhhhh...Yyyyeeeessss. Hhhhhheeeee wwwwwaaaaaasssss yyyyyyyoooooouuuuu. Tttttthhhhhhiiiiiissssss wwwwwaaaaayyyyyy."

The somewhat dragon looking creature slithered away from the desk and walked through another archway. I reluctantly followed. Inside the room he was leading me, were piles of blood stained body wraps. The demon bent down, picked one up, examined it, then threw it to me.

"Ttttttthhhhhiiiiisssss sssshhhhhooooouuuuullllddddd fffffffiiiiiittttttt yyyyyyyooooouuuuuu ."

He pointed me to a room with a curtain. He wanted me to change. I did what I was told._** Behind the ripped curtain was a pile of rags in the fashion of the people outside.**_

_Why am I acting this way? Why am I so obediant?_

As my old clothes hit the floor, they burst into flames. I took a deep breath as I wrapped the skin around me. I walked out to face the demon.

"Tttttthhhhhhiiiiiissssss wwwwwaaaaaayyyyyy."  
__

I followed him yet again into another room, this one quite smaller than the last. It smelled like burned flesh. _**It was made of the same rough hewn stone as the prior rooms and it had no window or furnishings; only a large metal chair in the middle of the room with coarse chains that probably served as arm restraints.**_

"Sssssssssiiiiiitttttttttt."

As I sat down, the arm restraints latched on to my wrists. I must of had a strange look on my face because the demon smiled at me and said,

" ."

A fire beam rose from the ground and a metal object was formed in the demon's hand. He slithered up to me and turned my head to the right. He looked inquisitive.

" ."

I tugged my head away.

"Don't touch me." I mummbled, barely above a low whisper.

A wicked smile formed on it's face as he release my face.

"."

The metal object was pointed towards me as stream or red light hit my arm.

"Ahhhhhh!" I cried out in pain as the lazer penetrated my skin.

My fist clenched shut and my veins became visable from my wrist. My arm muscles embraced the pain.

A bar code...He's putting a bar code on me.

The demon was forming numbers on my forearm. It laughed hysterically. I screamed at the pain. Sweat drops beaded down my face and chest.

" yyyyyyyyooooooouuuuuuu ggggggggooooooo."

I clenched my teeth together and shut my eyes. I felt the arm bands release. I opened my eyes and stood up quickly, automatically rubbing my arm absent-mindedly. It burned. The demon pointed me towards a door. I walked over, rather clumsily, and opened it. A bright, red light greeted my face, along with the loudest screams and wails I ever heard. I shielded my eyes from the horror.

" hhhhhhhhheeeeeeelllllllll, . !"  
His mechanical laughter filled the bloody air as he pushed me out the door.

My back cracked as it hit something hard.

"Ah..."

I opened my eyes to see what was now "home" to me. Men and women stumbling around. Bloody, and crying to God for salvation. The smell of hot blood and burned flesh filled the air. I felt nausious. I looked at my left arm to read my markings.

_666-666-427-199-5._

I looked up from them quickly.

My code of shame.

I rubbed the back of my sweating neck and looked around.

"Kiryu?"

A sweet voice came from behind me.

"Kiryu?" It said again.

I looked behind me, wondering who would be calling my name.

"Hio." I growled.

"Long time, no see, Kiryu. Eh?" Shizuka said sweetly. "Was my little vampire being a bad, bad boy?" She laughed angeliclly.

She stroked my face. Her long nails scraped it, making blood flow. My blood trickled from her slender finger.

"Red like the rose..."

She smiled as she licked it off.

"Mmmm..."

She closed her eyes and moaned.

"Kiryu...Your blood is like that of your mother. So sweet..."

She opened her eyes to show their fiery rednness.

"So...forbidden. You should know what THAT tastes like, huh, Kiryu?"

I looked away in shame.

"Stay away from me, Hio." I said pleadingly, but still showed no sign of weakness.

"Humph."

She flipped her long, white, blood stained hair in my face and walked away from me.

I looked up, half expecting to see the night sky of Japan, but instead, I saw a bright blue sky. It had the brightest, purest sun. Beautiful flowers covered a lush, green field. The clouds looked like cotton candy and the sky had the slightest tint of purple. I herd a sudden thunder overhead, soon to find a herd of white horses running on the clear glass above me that seperated me from a beautiful world of no impurities. There was two objects walking slowly behind the herd. After inspection, I realized they were people. Even closer inspection, I found that they very closly resembled my...  
_  
My parents?_

They were. I saw my dad's face. His eyes watered. But, he was a strong man who never would dare do such a thing. It made no sense. His dreary mood seemed to make the world around him go black. And my mother. Oh, God. My mother. How I loved her. How I missed her long, white hair tickling me in the face when she kissed good-night. How her mauve eyes, which were now my own, sparkcled with joy and happiness whenever she saw me. Those same eyes were now watered up and leaking silver tears, streaming them down her face. She laid on that grass that I urned to feel, and wept. My father's silver hair blew askew in the mighty winds that the horses had left behind. His bangs swipt away a single, mourning tear.

"They are crying about you, you know?" A voice told me.

"They've just received your death notice. So have I. I came to see if it was true. Apparently, it was."

I looked behind me, astonished to see my reflection.

"Ichiru...How- Why are you here?"

My twin smiled, slightly amuzed.

"They call it, ' Vocalized Suicide '."

I furrowed by brows with confusion.

"I told someone to take my life." He looked at me, remembering.

I looked at him with disapointment.

"I wish you hadn't, Ichiru."

He shook his head.

"No. I deserved to die. I betrayed my family and took something`that belonged to you. My whole life was a lie. You gave me exactly what I deserved."

"No one deserves to die. Only if you are truly evil. You are NOT evil, Ichiru. You're a good person that has had bad things happen to him and that has made a few wrong desisions. Nothing a normal person wouldn't- couldn't do. You could have killed mother and father yourself and I would have thought no less of you. You are my brother. My blood. I don't betray family."

My brother smiled and hugged me close.

"You was- are a good brother to me. No matter how ill I thought of you. You're a good person, Zero. I would die for you you. I couldn't ask for a better brother. I love you."

The "love" word was always a hard word for me to say, and Ichiru knew that. But he needed me, and frankly, I needed him too.

"I love you too, Ichiru."

I hugged him back, then we released.

"I just wish we hadn't of had this family reunion in this God foresaken place. To late for that now, I guess." Ichiru said solemly.

I prayed. And hard. I think he did too, we stood there looking at the sky for minutes, saying nothing. I felt a sting in my heart.  
_  
It hurts to pray._

"What happened to you?" Ichiru asked.

"What?"

"What did you do? To end up here, I mean. You don't mind my asking?"

I looked down at the red ground.

"No. I, uh...I killed myself. Suicide. Straight ticket to here I heard."

"May I ask why? No prooding, of course."

I shuddered, thinking back to the moment.

_"I'm fine, Zero. Thank-you" she had said._

Her warm smile came back to me. I closed my eyes and envisioned her in the blackness of my mind.

"I didn't want to hurt her anymore..."

"I think that is so...sick, Kiryu."

I looked at my brother with confusion.

"Shizuka-sama." he said in a mono-tone.

The demon-ess's name floated through the air, cutting the love I had for my brother, in two.

"Who in there right mind would take their life for the safety of another? It sickens me, Kiryu. I was hoping you had died by the hand of...oh what's his name?" Shizuka smiled. "Kuran, right? Hai, Kaname Kuran." She laughed. It made my blood crawl.

"What do you want, Hio? Havn't you someone's life to destroy?" I hissed.

"Oh, Zero...May I call you that? By your first name? I feel us beginning to grow attached. Haha. Zero, you are fiesty, arn't cha? Yes...I suppose I do. Yours. Lucifer-dono wishes to speak with you. He's been viewing your records, and it seems that you are just what he's been looking for."

I looked at her with anger and confusion.

"What are you talking about, Hio?"

She smiled.

"Follow me, boy."

I growled.

"Never."

She smiled again.

"I thought that you might say that, so I took the liberty of getting this."

From behind her, she pulled out a lasso. Then, she whisled.

"If you fail to cooperate with me, I will be forced to use my friends, Tana and Madison. Girls?"

Two demons walked up from behind her. They each carried chains with metal balls attached to it, the balls having large silver spikes. I noted, having taken medevil classes, I classified as a "Mourning Star", used for torcher. Shizuka shrugged.

"You know I don't want to hurt your pretty little face...So you ought to come willingly."

I stepped foreward.

"What are you? The queen of hell?"

Shizuka smiled and laughed hysterically.

"Oh! Zero! You think so highly of me! No, dear boy, I am mistress...silly boy."

Still laughing, she lasso'd my neck and drug me along behind her, Tana and Madison following close behind.

About three hours, we walked, stopping for nothing. We walked over half dead bodies, up jagged rocks, over molten lava...I thought I would die of exaustion before we reached whatever destination she had for me. The farther we went, the hotter it got. Looking wearily up, I saw a castle, the largest I ever saw. The demons behind me laughed amongst themselves, still keeping up a steady twirling of the mourning stars. Shizuka smoled as we approached a large, black door, claw markes sculpting the rotten opened the door and slowly walked over the threshold. I stayed on the outside. She looked back at me, her face showing annoyance.

"Come on, Zero-kun. This way."

I looked behind me at the two demons, but they had apperantly stopped following us at the bottom of the castle steps. Their horrific faces were buried in the dirt. I looked back at Shizuka and walked through the door.

SLAM!

The door slammed tight and locked itself. Shizuka pulled me up to her side. I looked around. My surronding were dark and the air was extremly humid. I could faintly make out a black staircase. Shizuka looked toward it and smiled.

"Shishou? Shishou-sama? I have a visitor for you!"

A faint figure, I could see, slowly and gracfully walking down the staircase. Long slender fingers with long pointed nails slipped off the side rail.

"Good work, Shizuka." a deep voice called out to the dark air.

Shizuka got down on her knees.

"Arigato, Shishou."

"Leave us now." the voice echoed.

"Yes sir."

Shizuka stood up, bowed and walked towards me. Her shoulder abruptly bumped into mine, then she turned her head around to me.

"Whoops..." then she smiled, dropped my rope, and walked off, leaving me into the hands of the owner of the deep, powering voice.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT REALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE *************************????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi again! Sorry for the long update...*sweatdrop* Heheh. Anyway, this is written in Zero's POV again. I give all my thanks to my best friend and beta, sleepingawake. Thanks! And thanks to all of you that have tagged along this far! Sayonara for now! ;)

Disclaimer: No, I do not.

I quickly took the noose off my neck.

**"Zero Kiryu," a smooth voice murmured," You could not fathom the time I've awaited you..." **

A tall, slender man moved out of the shadows. He had long fine white hair that flowed down to his back. His skin was as pale and as flawless as the white snow that fell around me that fateful night. His eyes where the startleling blue. His expression was deceptively pleasant. But through it all, his evil, his dark palace, he was the most handsome man I had ever saw.

He stepped onto the tile floor.

**"I have not introduced myself." **

He wore a large cape that dropped to the floor as he shook. Large, black, velvet wings sprung up from his body. They flapped --one, two, three times-- then folded gracefully behind his back.

**"Some call me The Prince of Darkness. Satan. The Dark Angel. Angel of Death..."**

The man stopped and smiled widely. A cruely beautiful smile.

**"Or Lucifer. Call me what you please. I'll call you Zero. I see us as being close, don't you?" **He laughed. I furrowed my brows. **"Oh, but enough formalities. Let me tell you why I brought you here. People here in hell are ganging up up on some of my fellow workers, attacking them, and leaving them wounded. My old tatics of ****torture****...Well, people build up a tolerance over time. We are needing a new way to get the point across to stay in their place. That's when I had my idea, that only you can put into action."**

A growl escaped my throat.

"The hell I'd ever work for you. You think I would work willingly for the...thing, that made me what I am? My curse?"

Lucifer chuckled. I clenched my fists.

**"Heheh. No, Zero. Not willingly. Never willingly. In fact, I hoped you would act this way. You have a fire in you, a fire that never seems to burn out. I love that about you Zero. We need men like you here. Were you not on the Disiplinary Commitee at your earthly school?"**

I looked away from him.

"I don't see why--"

**"You were. You were very good too. Too good actually. But that fire that I love about you, Zero, has to burn out sometime. I knew you wouldn't agree easily, being the warm hearted person that you are."**

"What are you talking--"

**"And I'm very aware of your...um, condition."**

I looked at him furiously.

"Shut up when I'm talking to you! Why the hell do you want me?"

Lucifer frowned.

**"Zero, you're going to have to loose that temper of yours. I was hoping that I didn't have to do this to you. But if you are not going to cooperate...Amaranthine! Nuroku!"**

Two demons came running out of a dark corner.

"SSSSSiiiiiiiirrrrrr???" One of them hissed.

Lucifer smiled.

**"Starve him."**

I took a step back.

"Yyyyyyeeeesssss, ."

The demons lept in the air and fell ontop of me. I struggled to push them off, but to no avail.

"Ah..." I cried in pain as they dug their claws into my delicate flesh.

I didn't notice until several seconds after the attack that I was being bound by ropes. They each grabbed one end of me and lifted effortlessly. I kicked and punched to the best of my ablility, but it had no effect. Satan's mechanincal laughter that once filled the air was shut off as I was thrown into a dark abyiss. The door shut and bolted tight.

"Fuck."


	12. Chapter 12

*******GULP* Hi....XD....*Runs away***

**Disclaimer: Hehe...XD**

Lying on the floor, I knew I was to be starved, which would be a long time from now...But I had to get out of that position. I struggled and squirmed but the ropes wouldn't budge.

"Come on, God dammit." I pleaded with them.

Nothing.

I had a sudden idea. But, then I wished I'd....thought it through. I sat up to the best of my ability and opened my mouth....Felt my fangs. Still there. They still held a faint metallic taste of Yuki's sweet blood. I put my bound hand in front of them.

"Jesus, forgive..." I mumbled.

I put the rope to my mouth and bit down. Hard. I gnawed at the ropes, and slowly, the rope fell into pieces. I shook them off.

"Patience."

I popped my wrists and found my feet in the darkness. I fiddled with the ropes and they eventually came untied. They fell to the stone ground. I let out a long, drawn-out sigh. I then lay down and closed my eyes.

I dreamt about Yuki. About last night. How her warm lips kissed me so tenderly. How we...

I awoke suddenly, sweating.

_"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"_

"No, I didn't hurt her. She said so herself. I did what was best.

_She was just saying that. You hurt her, you beast. _The voice inside me spoke wise words.

"No, she wouldn't lie to me. That's what she wanted."

_You're just saying that to clear your conscious._

I shook my head and sat up, then ran my hand through my hair.

"You're right. I hurt her. But she asked for it! But....ugh! Fuck it Zero. It's over." I mumbled to myself. The deep, dark atmosphere.

I started to close my eyes again, but was blinded by a bright light. A dark figure walked through it, splitting it. The light was gone. I smelt an overwhelming smells of gourmet food. Then, I heard a click and a set of over head lights flickered on, scaring the dust into a panic frenzy that danced above my head.

The room wasn't a prison at all. Rather, a very lavish room. A bedroom. I stood up.

**"May I ask why you are on the floor? There is a bed for you to lie on. That is why I had it placed here, love." ** Lucifer motioned behind me.

He was holding the source of the smell.

"What are you trying to do? Tempt me? It won-"

**"No… No, not tempt you. This is yours to eat, my child. We are obliged to keep you strong and healthy." His voice was smooth, sinfully tempting.**

I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"It's poisoned" I frowned incredulously. As if I'd actually fall for that.

Lucifer looked down in my direction, mockingly hurt.

**"Oh, Zero. Poisoned? Really? I made it for you myself. See?"**

Long fingers deftly removed a piece of the...chicken, I believe it was, bringing it to its owner's sensual lips. After he swallowed the food, he replied with,

**"See? No poison."**

"I thought I was to be starved?'"

Lucifer laughed. The sound somehow managed to be abhorrently beautiful.

"**No, dear one. Not 'food' starved. You are not limited to blood as sustenance. We must keep you health for what I have planned for you. No, we must starve your...thirst."**

My eyes blazed with fury as I ran towards the dark prince. He smiled languorously and put his hand up. I stopped mid run...Forced to stop, and was thrown to the ground with a loud thud. I groaned.

**"Silly vampire."**

He set the food down and walked out the door, bolting it tight.

I put my head in my hands.

"I'm going to die. I'm going to die in here. And he's going to kill me." I thought glumly.

"No," I said to myself. "I won't die. I may fall into Level E, but I will NEVER die! I am immortal!"

Life is fleeting...always. It was then I closed my eyes, and never woke up.

**;) CHAPTER 12 COMEING TO A STORE NEAR YOU!**


End file.
